Vampire Drabbles
by The White Wanderer
Summary: An AU what-if series of eleven 100-word drabbles that follow Sam turning into a vampire. Written prior to Season Four, and then rewritten to include some S4 plot elements.
1. No Turning Back

**Summery:** An AU **what-if** series of eleven 100-word drabbles following Sam turning into a vampire. Written prior to Season Four, and then rewritten to include some S4 plot elements.

**Warning: **Spoilers for Supernatural Season Four. Please remember that as this is a alternate universe fic, so I have the creative license to skew details and change facts as I see fit – I do, however, try to keep this as close to canon as possible _(hence the rewrite as well as the year and half this story sleep in the cyber graveyard)_.

**Note: **This story has not been edited. For anyone who would like to offer their services as a beta-reader, I'd be most grateful. Thanks.

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing. Any and all things written related to **Supernatural** is simply the work of a very board little girl playing in her cyber-sandbox.

.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

.

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Sam  
**Prompt:** Unlucky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** When mistakes happen, most of them are deadly.

.

**Drabble One: **_No Turning Back_

.

Sam had become reckless without Dean. Lost and alone, he was loosing himself piece by piece – the vampire had simply taken advantage of his vulnerability.

Of all the poor bastards she could have picked, she had chosen him.

Fate had always been a cruel bitch to please.

It wasn't until the vampire found herself on the receiving end of a sharpened machete that she realized that she had turned a hunter. If she had known he had also been a Winchester, she might have thought twice.

Too bad there was no turning back.

He was just unlucky like that.


	2. Without Feeling

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Sam  
**Prompt:** Cold  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** And the Sun forsook the Moon...

.

**Drabble Two: **_Without Feeling_

.

The first thing that Sam noticed was the cold.

It wasn't the overwhelming sounds or the painful sights he felt; it was the utter nothingness that was the cold.

Looking at himself, he noticed his skin had become cool and colorless like foggy cellophane pulled taut over his bones. He shivered; the lack of warmth a painful reminder that he was nothing but a corpse.

Icy inside and out, he felt trapped in an eternal winter.

Without warmth, he found himself fearing that the void would swallow him whole.

Sam just didn't want to get any colder.

But he did…


	3. Temptation

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Sam, Lenore  
**Prompt:** Hunger  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** How long can you resist temptation before you become something you are not?

.

**Drabble Three:** _Temptation_

.

The hunger gnawed at his belly, raw and powerful and insatiable. It wanted - _no_ _needed_ - to be appeased.

'**Must resist,'** he thought, running a shaking hand through his hair. **'I must resist…'**

A slight twinge pierced his gums as the second set of teeth descended, his mouth slick with saliva.

'**Resist… resist!' **

Heartbeats surrounded him… taunting him.

When he could no longer ignore the agony, Sam reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell. Dialing the number he had painstakingly acquired, he waited anxiously for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Lenore? It's Sam Winchester… I umm… I need your help."


	4. Loosing Touch

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Sam, Lenore  
**Prompt:** Acceptance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes in order to win, you have to loose.

.

**Drabble Four:** _Loosing Touch_

.

Lenore had come just like she had said she would.

Two days had passed since he had called her; two days during which he barely managed to resist the urge to unleash the monster within.

When she arrived, he noticed that she had brought a cat - most likely a stray - to serve as his first real meal. He cried silent tears of remorse for the poor animal as he fed upon its lifeblood, it's heartbeat fading.

He would give it a proper burial later.

"Sam,"

His returned her glowing gaze.

"Yes, Lenore?"

She nodded solemnly. "You did well."


	5. Somewhere I Belong

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Sam  
**Prompt:** Home  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Everyone needs a place to call home.

.

**Drabble Five:** _Somewhere I Belong_

.

As soon as he was ready to be moved, she took him back with her.

The initial response hadn't gone over well. Lenore's coven had been wary of the newborn former-hunter, and rightly so. He hadn't blamed them for being less then welcoming.

It was the fledglings, still naïve about the supernatural, who approached him first.

They wanted to know everything about him, the good and the bad.

They had not judged him; rather they had become his friends.

Having been a hunter all his life, Sam never had a place to call home. This, however, this was a start.


	6. Tough Choices

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Sam, OFC  
**Prompt:** Family  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** The things you do for the ones you love…

.

**Drabble Six:** _Tough Choices_

.

When Sam first heard through the supernatural grapevine that his brother had been resurrected, he had been thrilled.

God had listened to his prayers.

Despite being a monster, God had listened.

He smiled, hope renewed. Why not? Dean was back!

Unfortunately, he could feel his new family's discomfort as well. They were afraid. Again, he couldn't blame them. They knew the kind of danger Dean would bring when he eventually came looking for Sam.

Heavyhearted, Sam would have to leave them in order to protect them; to protect, Galatea, his newfound love.

He kissed her goodbye.

"Be safe, my love."


	7. While You Were Gone

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam, Castiel  
**Prompt:** Unexpected  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Dean was in for a big surprise…

.

**Drabble Seven:** _While You Were Gone_

.

Dean hated angels. Damn cryptic bastards.

"_You will find that your brother has changed greatly since you seen him last. Do not hesitate to do what you must."_

Of all conditions Dean expected to find Sam in, being a vampire wasn't one of them.

It had been two months since Castiel dragged him from the Pit, seven weeks since he learned of Sam's disappearance, and six more to track him down.

It was only the genuine clash of emotions reflected in Sam's glowing eyes that stayed his hand.

"I missed you, Dean."

And despite everything, Sammy was still his brother.


	8. Animal I've Become

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam  
**Prompt:** Monsters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** When there is no one to blame but yourself.

.

**Drabble Eight:** _Animal I've Become_

.

Dean didn't know what to do anymore.

His definition of good and evil was irreparably flawed. Hell had made him its bitch, and though he made it out with his humanity intact, he felt violated.

When he learned what had become of his brother, he blamed himself.

Sammy had gone from being the hunter to the hunted because of him.

And face to face with Sam once more, he found himself unable to voice what needed to be said.

"Do you think I'm a monster, Dean?"

He laughed bitterly.

What he did in Hell was unforgivable.

"No, but I am."


	9. Lead and I Will Follow

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Dean, Sam  
**Prompt:** Together  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He didn't want to get left behind

.

**Drabble Nine:** _Lead and I Will Follow_

.

Sam was leaving.

A week after the Winchester brothers had been reunited; the younger declared that it was time for him to leave.

"Hey Sammy…"

"Yeah Dean?"

"I'm coming with you."

He watched his brother stop abruptly, turning towards him with wide eyes. A slight tremor betrayed those carefully masked emotions.

"You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." he replied forcefully. "I know they're your family now and I won't hunt them. I promise."

A long silence passed between them before Sam surrendered, and a smile on played on Dean's lips.

And so they left – together.


	10. Set Me Free

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Dean  
**Prompt:** Freedom  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Desperate times call for desperate measures.

.

**Drabble Ten:** _Set Me Free_

.

It's not everyday a hunter _asks_ to be turned into a vampire.

During the time he spent with Sam's coven, Dean thought about it long and hard.

He had watched them and realized they weren't so different. They may be monsters, but they had something that humans never would: freedom.

And all Dean wanted was to be free.

He didn't want to be a martyr or have his actions to be dictated by angels, and if he had to play for the dark side, then so be it.

It's not like he'd go to heaven when he died again anyway.


	11. Bring Me to Life

**Author:** White_Wanderer  
**Characters:** Dean  
**Prompt:** Change  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes being dead makes you feel alive.

.

**Drabble Eleven: **_Bring Me to Life_

.

It didn't hurt like he imagined it would.

When Lenore and Eli finally agreed to allow him to join their coven, it was Sam, despite his vehement protests against it, who offered his blood.

They preformed it blood brother's style; slashed palms, clasped hands and all.

He remembered what Sam and others had told him of their own transformations and he didn't fight prickling sensation of sinking into icy water.

Instead he embraced it.

When he awoke hours later, the world had changed. His senses exploded with sharpened clarity.

Despite being dead, Dean feels more alive now then ever before.


End file.
